Do You Want Me To Stay?
by Sato-Yu
Summary: Renji and Ichigo have Hidden feelings for each other. One day when Ichigo asks Renji if he should stay in the world of the dead, or go back to earth, Renji doesn't know what to say. Rated M for Mature Content. IchigoXRenji. Yaoi.


**-I DO NOT own bleach or any of its characters. I wish to God i did though... :/ But there Tite Kubo's**

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_"Taichou, Do you have any idea where Kurosaki is" The red haired fukutaichou asked his captain. The black haired noble looked at him and answered in his cool, collected voice, "Renji, I don't know. Don't bother me with such useless questions." Byakuya turned away and began heading towards the sixth companies barracks. Renji Scowled behind his captains back, "As always.. He's non-caring.." Renji walked off in the opposite Direction that his captain had. "Kurosaki" he thought," doushite... Why do you make my Heart hurt" such thoughts were unacceptable, he knew, as the sixth squads vice-captain.._

_Renji kept walking till he heard a familiar voice call out to him. "Abarai-Kun!!" Renji felt a faint blush appear. Nothing that Ichigo could see of course. Renji waved back. "Oi, Kurosaki-kun!" Renji proceeded to run to the building, and sit down with Ichigo and talk._

_"So.. Kurosaki-kun, when will you be heading back to your own world?" Renji looked at Ichigo. Ichigo just sat there, looking at his hands. "Abarai-kun, D-Do you want me to stay here?" Renji was completely taken off guard. He diverted his eyes as he felt his face warm, certain there was a blush. "Baka... Don't be stupid. Why would I care if you stayed here or went back to your own world..." Ichigo nodded. "Gomen, Sorry I shouldn't ask such stupid questions" He laughed awkwardly. "Well, Abarai-Kun, would you like to get some lunch, Im actually quite hungry" He scratched the back of his head, attempting to take away some of the awkwardness. Renji, still looking away, smiled. "Hai, Kurosaki-kun. I'll go..." He stood and began walking down the hall with Ichigo._

_All the while that they were walking. Renji kept having these weird thoughts about Ichigo, thoughts that he couldn't explain. "These thoughts... Are they how I truly feel about Ichigo?" He thought. Renji's thoughts stopped as he felt Ichigos warm hands on his. _

_"Abarai-Kun, Im sorry I-I've been having all these thoughts lately.. I-I can't explain them..." Renji blushed, looked at Ichigo only to find a similar blush on his face. Renji cut him off before he could continue. "Kurosaki-Kun T-There's no need for us to talk like this here in public..." he turned away, still feeling Ichigos hand holding his."I-I mean, we should go some where Private." Ichigo held his hand for another minute, as if he was thinking. "H-hai... of course Abarai-kun..." He released his hand and followed the red head out of the building. Renji's head was swimming with thoughts. "W-What was he going to confess? What could it possibly be?" Renji's Heart was beating so fast, he thought it might just explode. For as long as he could remember, Renji has always held a special place in his Heart for the orange haired Ryoka_

_When Ichigo finally decided mentally that this was really what he was going to tell Renji, He followed Renji to the sixth squad's building. Renji lead Ichigo up a narrow stair case, to a small room marked with the words, 'Roku ban tai fukutaichou. Abarai Renji.' Ichigo smiled slightly as he was lightly dragged into the vice-captains room. "Sorry if its a little messy... I haven't had time to clean it lately." Renji awkwardly pointed out. Indeed the room was messy. Hakamas and haoris lay every where. Ichigo looked around, trying to find a place to sit, that wasn't covered in some kind of clothing matter. Renji saw this and cleaned off the bed. "Ano... Here. Just sit here." He motioned towards the slightly big bed. "Ano... Im going down stairs. Want any tea or anything? You said before you were hungry" Renji looked questionably at Ichigo. Ichigo nodded, "Please... Tea would be fine."_

_Renji smiled and walked out of the room, Leaving Ichigo sitting there on his bed... Alone... in the middle of THE Abarai Renji's room. Ichigo mentally smacked himself. This is the thing that he had always dreamt about. He slowly rose from the bed, and began to investigate the room. "It's a pretty normal room" he thought. "And here I thought Renji would have had something nasty." _

_Renji returned and walked into the room to find that the area around his bed had been cleaned. He set the tea on a nearby table, and looked at Ichigo. "Kurosaki-Kun, Why did you do this...?" Ichigo snickered slightly and beckoned for Renji to come over to him. Sighing loudly and rolling his eyes, he did what he was asked and walked over to Ichigo. Renji sat down on the bed next to Ichigo and asked, in an annoying voice, "Well, What do you want Kurosaki-Kun?" Ichigo smiled and leaned in. "Abarai Renji, I Love you." And lightly kissed Renji on the lips._

_Renji was stunned. Kurosaki Ichigo, the love of his life, had just confessed his love for him, and now had his own lips, placed against his own. Renji felt his Heart beat quicken, and a blush appear on his face and he returned the kiss. Ichigo and Renji Parted, breathing deeply, to return lost air. "Kurosaki-Kun... Do you really--" Ichigo quieted him with another kiss, this time with fiery passion. Ichigo broke away and smiled at Renji." Renji, Call me Ichigo." Renji Blushed more and nodded. He slipped a hand behind Ichigos head and pulled him into another kiss. Ichigo Closed his eyes as he felt Renji's tongue slightly pushing at his bottom lip, begging for entrance. Ichigo smiled and opened his mouth, letting Renji's tongue explore every crevice and corner. Ichigo moaned quietly into the kiss and Renji's hand began to remove Ichigos haori. Ichigo Broke the kiss to look into Renji's eyes, but he only saw the look of lust in Renji's eyes._

_Renji followed suit. He turned of the bed and stared at Ichigo's beautiful eyes. Renji began to think about how long he had waited for Ichigo to tell him to words that had haunted his dreams since the day they had meet. _

_Renji's thoughts were quickly disrupted as a hand was roughly shoved under his haori. Renji shivered at the contact of cold skin, as Ichigos hands roamed over his chest. Ichigo looked at Renji, "Renji... Your Haori... Take it off." Renji did as he was told, and took it off, slowly. Ichigo moaned to himself, as he saw the sight in front of him. "Fuck Renji... Just take it off..." He clawed at the top, making Renji moan as the nails scraped his skin. Taking the haori, Ichigo tossed it across the room. He looked down at the perfect body that was beneath him. "You know Renji I've always wondered how far down" he started tracing the tattoos. "Your tattoos really go.." Renji moaned, feeling Ichigo softly touching his skin like this, he couldn't stand it._

_Renji's glazed over eyes connected with Ichigo's lustful ones. "Ichigo… If really that curious, why don't you find out your self…" Ichigo smiled deviously and began kissing down Renji's Chest stopping at Renji's nipples, licking one and fondling the other. He loved to hear the other breath sharply and then arch his back. Ichigo left the nipples and continued south, leaving Renji begging for more. Ichigo got to the top of Renji's Hakama and began to slowly pull it down, inch by inch, licking the skin as he went. He untied the knot of the Hakama and completely pulled them off, leaving Renji in nothing but his boxers. Ichigo began to pull down Renji's boxers, when Renji stopped him. "I-Ichigo" He said through labored breathing. "No Fair.. You're still Fully Clothed" He pulled slightly at the Haori that was hanging off Ichigo's shoulder. Ichigo smirked. "Oh, of course." he slowly got off Renji, hearing him Moan from the lose of skin contact. Ichigo pulled the haori off, bit by bit, making Renji have a taste of his own medicine. _

_Renji blushed slightly when he saw Ichigo's perfect chest. "I-Ichigo" He averted his eyes. Ichigo laughed some and climbed on top of Renji. "Let's see how good you are" With one fluid motion, Ichigo flipped Renji, So he was now the one of top. Renji looked down in the lustful eyes of his newly found lover. Renji Smiled as he nuzzled his head into the crook of Ichigo's neck. "As you wish..." _

_Renji began to place butterfly kisses on Ichigo's neck and jaw line. He could hear that Ichigo's breath was beginning to become labored. Renji then bite down lightly on Ichigo's neck, hearing him moan. Renji smirked and began to run his kisses down Ichigo's chest, making bites here and there. He loved to hear the wonderful noises that he was making Ichigo make. _

_Renji slowly made a trail of saliva down his chest, stopping to play with his nipples. Renji slowly rolled them in his hand, feeling them get hard. Ichigo, was gripping the bed sheets with all his might, moaning out Renji's name. "F-Fuck Renji… Screw this. Just get On with it!!" Renji nodded and continued down Ichigo's chest. He trailed down to the top of his Hakama and began to untie the knot the was keeping Renji's prize, Hearing Ichigo's moans of encouragement, he practically ripped the Hakama off of Ichigo's bottom half, leaving him in nothing but boxers. _

_Now they where both even. Ichigo took a sharp intake of air as he felt his boxers being taken off and the cold air hitting his released member. Renji stared at Ichigo's member, wondering how he was going to fit it in his mouth. Ichigo started to squirm under Renji's gaze. "Renji, Stop staring and get on with it!" Renji was snapped back to reality. He smiled at Ichigo as their eyes met, and slowly lowered his head. He lightly flicked the head, hearing Ichigo inhale sharply. "F-Fuck! Renji…" He moaned out the red heads name. Renji smirked, then took the whole thing in his mouth. _

_Ichigo was in heaven. He felt the wet, and warm cavern all around him, making him want to buck into Renji's mouth. Renji then took his tongue and began to push lightly at the slit on the head, making Ichigo moan loudly and grab Renji's hair. "Nnng..Renji..H-Harder…" Renji smirked, and began to swallow Ichigo. Ichigo felt Renji contracting around him and it was bringing him closer to his release. "Renji.. S-Stop…" he had to pull Renji off of him. He wasn't ready for a release just yet. "R-Renji… My Turn." _

_Ichigo pulled Renji up into a kiss, letting there tongues fight for dominance. Ichigo won, leaving Renji breathless. Ichigo laid Renji on the bed, and went down on him, slowly biting at his stomach area, and going towards to layer that kept Ichigo from his most prized possession. Ichigo Ripped of Renji's boxers, leaving him in nothing. Ichigo smiled as he licked the head, hearing Renji moan. "I-Ichi-" He was cut off as Ichigo fully engulfed him into his mouth. Ichigo placed strong hands on both of Renji's hips, to keep him from bucking and choking him. Renji's back arched off the bed as Ichigo started to move his mouth over his member. "Oh Kami, Ichi!!" Renji moaned as he grabbed a large patch of Ichigo's hair. Ichigo moaned as Renji did so, which caused vibrations to rocket though Renji's body._

"_Ichigo.. S-Stop now!" he grabbed Ichigo and kissed him roughly. "Now!! I need you to take me now!" Renji had a look of pure unadulterated lust in his eyes, that was driving Ichigo insane. Ichigo grabbed Renji and threw him on the bed, his eyes scanning the room. "Ichigo… The lube.. Its under the bed.." Renji managed to gasp out. _

_In a manner of seconds, Ichigo had the bottle of Lube and was squeezing a generous amount onto his fingers. He was about to stretch Renji out, for preparation, when Renji stopped him. "Please, I can handle it.. Now!" Ichigo looked at Renji and nodded. He smeared the lube over his member, which was painfully hard at this point, and got ready to enter Renji. He pressed his member against Renji's opening, hearing Renji's breathing increase. He looked at Renji, "Are you sure about this?" Renji looked at him with a stupid look. "I am Abarai Renji. Fukutaichou of the sixth squad. I think I can handle this." Ichigo nodded and began to slowly nudge himself into Renji._

_Renji tightened up automatically. "Renji-Chan.." Cooed Ichigo. "you're going to have to loosen up, or its going to hurt.." Ichigo kissed Renji on the lips and grabbed Renji's pulsing member and began to stroke it. Instantly, Ichigo felt Renji loosen, so he continued. _

_When he was all the way into the hilt, he sat there, waiting for Renji to get accustomed to his larger size. Renji took a large intake of air and began to rock his hips, gasping at the pleasure it created. "Ichi.. Move!" Ichigo pulled all the way out and then pushed all the way back in. Renji moaned as the pleasure he was feeling, took away all the pain he had felt moments before. Renji grabbed onto Ichigo's shoulders as he increased his speed, now ramming into Renji. Renji Moaned loudly as Ichigo hit a patch of nerves. "I-Ichigo!" Renji moaned out. Ichigo began angling his thrust for that point, hitting it dead on everytime. "O-OH GODS…Ichi.." Renji was loosing his mind. He began to feel a familiar feeling in the pit of his stomach. Knowing what was coming next, Renji warned Ichigo. "I-Ichigo. I-I'm About to--" He was cut off as Ichigo wrapped his arm around Renji's back and started to stroke Renji's neglected member with each of his thrust. "NNG.. Ichi!" Ichigo felt Renji's walls tighten, as a hot sticky fluid shot out onto the bed below and onto Ichigo's hand. Ichigo was next. The Contraction around his member was to much, After a few more thrust, he soon came inside of Renji, releasing his own sticky fluid. _

_Ichigo soon pulled out of Renji and fell beside him on the bed. "Abarai Renji, I love you with all my heart." Ichigo leaned over and placed a tired kiss on Renji's lips. Ichigo felt Renji smile in the kiss, and looked at him. "And you, Kurosaki Ichigo, are my one and only true love in this world." _

_Ichigo looked at him as they got comfortable under the covers._

"_Renji, Do you want me stay here?" He looked at Renji._

_Renji looked at him in shock. "W-What? Baka!! Of course!!" He pulled Ichigo close up next to him. "You are going to stay right here. With me."_

_Those words rang in Ichigo's ears, 'With me…' Ichigo was happier then he had ever been. He snuggled up next to Renji. "Renji, I'm going to stay here, with you. Forever." _

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading!!! This is actually my first Fanfic!! 0 With the help of my friend, We wrote this over a period of 4 hours!!! wow! I hope that you guys like it. If you have any questions or concerns. message me!

Please review!! 3


End file.
